Nettoyage de printemps
by DaPlok
Summary: Un mystérieux compte à rebours a commencé pour Hermione. Qui sait comment il se terminera pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers empruntés à J.K lui _appartiennent._ Le reste _est la propriété de _DaPlok et aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Bêta : **un grand merci à Sevy4eveR qui en plus de nous traduire des fics, corrige et commente les miennes :)

**Note d'auteur :** cette fic sera courte (environ quatre parties).

* * *

**1.**

_— __Regardez-… moi, murmura-t-il._

« … à ce moment-là, Ron lui a attrapé la tête à deux mains et l'a fracassée contre le mur. »

_Les yeux marron d'Hermione croisèrent les yeux noirs de Snape mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide._

« Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça, moi ? »

_La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus._

« Et vous voulez que je signe où ? dit Hermione en revenant progressivement à la réalité.

— Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de notre rapport.

— Oh, je suis désolée Harry… J'étais en train de...

— Je sais. Mais Mione, c'est arrivé il y a deux ans, tu dois arrêter d'y repenser tout le temps.

— Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a regardé quand il… quand il… »

La sorcière attrapa nerveusement son paquet de Gitanes, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'un informulé. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle dû tirer plusieurs bouffées d'affilées avant de commencer à retrouver son calme. Une expression d'impuissance sur le visage, Harry la regarda faire sans dire un mot. Puis il tira de son porte-document un papier qu'il lui tendit par-dessus le bureau qui les séparait.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé une deuxième note ?

— Pas moi : Ron.

— Ce qui explique les empreintes digitales de gelée…

— Ne sois pas bête, chérie, intervint le concerné. Tu vois bien que c'est des traces de sirop.

— Je ne veux même pas savoir comment du sirop a pu se retrouver sur tes doigts… »

Harry dissimula son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé lorsque Ron, d'un regard appuyé, le mit au défi d'émettre un commentaire.

« Et sinon, elle était où celle-là ? reprit Hermione en parcourant la note des yeux.

— Je l'ai récupérée sur le corps d'Amycus Carrow. Elle était fichée sur sa baguette plantée dans le cœur, comme pour sa sœur.

— Et comme pour sa sœur, elle t'est adressée. »

Les sourcils froncés, la sorcière cala son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et examina plus attentivement ce second message. Lequel se limitait sobrement à une phrase écrite à la main : « Un de moins avant que je ne vous retrouve, miss Granger. » Elle constata que le contenu de cette phrase était identique à celle du message précédent.

« Quelqu'un a décidé d'éliminer certaines personnes, dit Harry.

— Et apparemment, tu es sur la liste, ajouta Ron.

— Vous vous lancez dans un concours de pointage d'évidences ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous êtes tous les deux très doués, ça va être difficile de vous départager. »

Ses amis s'entre-regardèrent, incrédules.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave. Tu es en danger, Hermione !

— Ron, j'apprécie votre inquiétude, vraiment. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que quelqu'un a entrepris de faire un peu de nettoyage. Et je ne trouve pas que ce soit si mal que ça.

— L'assassin a déjà fait deux victimes à quelques jours d'intervalle, risque d'en faire d'autres très prochainement, et tu n'as rien à y redire ?

— Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! On parle de mangemorts, Harry. Ils sont tout sauf des victimes. »

Elle allait préciser sa façon de penser quand on frappa à sa porte, restée ouverte. Tandis que ses amis pivotaient sur leur chaise pour regarder de qui il s'agissait, elle leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant, auquel elle adressa un sourire poli en guise de salutation.

« Je te reçois dans une minute, d'accord ? »

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Drago indiqua le couloir d'un signe de tête et alla y attendre qu'elle finisse. Quant aux deux autres sorciers, ils se retournèrent brusquement vers Hermione, la priant vainement du regard de s'expliquer sur sa présence dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que la fouine peroxydée fiche ici ? Je croyais qu'on était au département des Aurors ? Depuis quand on laisse des mangemorts se promener dans nos bureaux ? questionna Harry.

— Dra' me donne un coup de main sur une affaire. Une affaire qui n'intéresse que nous.

— Oh, parce qu'en plus, c'est « Dra' » maintenant ?! hoqueta Ron, ulcéré. »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit.

— Il faut qu'on prenne des mesures pour assurer ta sécurité, tenta Harry.

— Non. Je peux me défendre toute seule, merci. Bon, je vais rassembler vos rapports sur les deux décès et classer le dossier des Carrow. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau, pestant dans leur barbe et s'écartant du passage de Drago qui y entra simultanément. Avant de leur fermer la porte au nez, l'air provocateur. Desserrant le nœud de sa cravate, il s'avança vers Hermione et préféra s'asseoir sur la chaise d'Harry, l'un des accoudoirs de celle de Ron étant couvert d'une substance suspecte.

« Il avait oublié qu'il avait « rangé » un chocogrenouille dans sa manche…

— Eurk. »

Devant sa mine d'aristocrate dégouté, elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Tu as du nouveau ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Avec l'exécution presque successive des deux Carrow, les mangemorts sont de plus en plus tendus. Donc ça devient difficile de les trouver. Et encore plus de parler avec eux. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre est là, ajouta-t-il en lui remettant un dossier. Rien de bien concluant, tu verras.

— Il faut qu'on retrouve celui qui a provoqué cet incendie, je veux savoir pourquoi.

— Maintenant qu'on a la confirmation que c'était bien volontaire, je me demande aussi pourquoi. »

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

« Dans deux jours, on sera le 2 mai. Alors j'ai prévu d'aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mon parrain. Est-ce que tu voudrais… hum… m'accompagner ? Si tu ne veux pas, je…

— Oui.

— … comprendrais. Attends, tu as dit oui ? »

Confirmant d'un hochement de tête, elle écrasa sa cigarette et s'en ralluma une autre.

« Merci. »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR : **Et ben, c'est un début drôlement mystérieux… Que d'intrigues pour un seul chapitre ! J'aime ^^

Reste à voir qui fait le grand ménage et surtout pourquoi ? Et plus important encore… Est-ce que Severus est mort et bien mort… ? Ah la la, je trépigne en attendant la suite.

En tout cas, c'est comme d'habitude, de l'excellent Daplok ! Merci !

**Note de DaPlok : **Hum, mystères et bonbons de Bertie Crochue ^^ La suite au prochain épisode…

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus. (Mon petit cœur vient d'éclater en mille morceaux …)

**- **La sorcière attrapa nerveusement son paquet de Gitanes, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma d'un informulé. (J'viens de faire pareil XD Mais sans l'informulé…)

- Ne sois pas bête, chérie, intervint le concerné. Tu vois bien que c'est des traces de sirop. (Ce mec est trop dégueu ^^)

- Et apparemment, tu es sur la liste, ajouta Ron. (Mmmmh, pas sûr…Y aurait-il de l'espoir pour mon petit cœur brisé ? ^^)

**-** Dra' me donne un coup de main sur une affaire. Une affaire qui n'intéresse que nous. (Ohooo, ça m'intéresse beaucoup c't'affaire ^^)

- Il avait oublié qu'il avait « rangé » un chocogrenouille dans sa manche…(Oh putain… de pire en pire XD)

- Alors j'ai prévu d'aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mon parrain. (Ouiiin ! Tout espoir vient de m'abandonner *bruit du pied du vilain auteur qui piétine mon petit cœur sans vergogne* XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pub d'auteur : **pour ceux/celles qui l'aurait manquée, Sevy4eveR publie une traduction d'Aurette : "Hermione Granger et le cristal du temps". N'hésitez pas à la suivre, la favoriter et la reviewer. Mais commencez par la lire, hein ^^

**RAR (Zeugma) :** Hibou, DaPlok is back !

* * *

**2.**

Deux jours plus tard, les deux anciens élèves se retrouvèrent à Poudlard puis s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans la forêt interdite. Ils durent marcher une bonne demi-heure avant d'enfin parvenir à l'endroit où avait été enterrées les cendres de Snape. Privé de l'éclairage du soleil, le lieu aurait baigné dans le noir total si une variété de fleur lumineuse n'avait pas partiellement tapissé le sol verduré et ainsi déchiré l'obscurité ambiante comme des dizaines de veilleuses naturelles. Au pied d'un arbre mort trônait une pierre tombale au nom du maître des potions. Près de celle-ci était accroupie McGonagall. Laquelle, baguette à la main, y faisait apparaître une couronne mortuaire.

« Oh, miss Granger, monsieur Malfoy ! fit-elle en se relevant après s'être aperçue de leur présence. »

Hermione échangea une accolade avec elle avant que Drago ne lui serre la main.

« Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était de notre côté… souffla-t-elle dans un regard à la tombe. Je vous laisse lui rendre hommage, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

— Je vais essayer de lui soutirer quelques informations, lança Drago à Hermione avant de s'élancer à la suite de l'enseignante.

Profitant de se retrouver seule, la sorcière s'avança vers la tombe.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu idiot de parler à une pierre tombale. Et je suis pratiquement sûre que vous ne manqueriez pas de vous moquer de moi si vous me voyiez faire. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais pas trop comment on fait alors je vous demande pardon par avance si je m'y prends mal. Encore que ça n'ait pas d'importance puisque vous êtes… mort. »

Elle marqua une pause, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ce mot le concernant.

« Drago a découvert votre lettre et me l'a remise. Et dire qu'il a fallu que vous mouriez pour que j'apprenne la vraie nature de vos sentiments pour moi. »

Sentant toute la rancœur accumulée jusque là remonter, elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! Vous rendez vous seulement compte de ce que ça m'a fait d'apprendre ça ? fit-elle en commençant à hausser le ton et à faire de grands gestes. En sachant que plus jamais je ne verrai votre cape tournoyer autour de vous ? Que plus jamais, je n'entendrai votre voix suave ? Que plus jamais je ne sentirai votre odeur boisée ? Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de vous le dire, après la grande bataille, quand tout serait enfin fini. Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de mourir, comme le salaud que vous êtes ! JE VOUS HAIS, SEVERUS SNAPE ! »

Tout du long de sa crise d'hystérie, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était observée d'entre des buissons. Sa diatribe achevée, elle s'écroula sur ses genoux, des larmes rageuses ruisselant sur ses joues, et frappa la terre fraîche de ses poings tremblants. Des bras entourèrent bientôt les siens pour les immobiliser et elle se laissa aller contre le torse de leur propriétaire.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?

— Il le fallait, Mimione.

— Je te trouve bien placide alors que je viens juste d'avouer que j'aimais ton parrain, haleta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

— C'est surtout que je ne suis pas surpris, lui révéla-t-il en s'autorisant à desserrer son emprise. J'ai toujours pensé qu'une miss-je-sais-tout devait avoir des goûts épouvantables en matière d'homme.

— Parce que sinon, ce genre de fille t'aurait fréquenté ?

— Exactement. »

Ils dressèrent l'oreille lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit à proximité. Silencieusement, ils se relevèrent et se saisirent de leur baguette. Drago passa devant son amie et ils s'avancèrent avec prudence en direction du bruit en question. Percevant ensuite des pas qui s'éloignaient en courant, ils tentèrent de les suivre. Des éclairs colorés jaillirent dans leur champ de vision et ils reconnurent à distance celui de l'avada kedavra. Accélérant leur course, ils finirent par se retrouver nez à nez avec Avery, récemment échappé d'Azkaban et plus récemment encore poignardé en plein cœur par sa propre baguette. Celui-ci s'effondra lourdement au sol sous leurs yeux exorbités. Se reprenant rapidement car on semblait maintenant se rapprocher d'eux, ils se positionnèrent dos à dos, la baguette brandie à bout de bras.

« Hé ! Baissez ça, c'est nous ! » lancèrent Harry et Ron, d'une même voix.

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent dans un soupir soulagé alors que les aurors se dirigeaient déjà vers le corps du mangemort pour l'examiner.

« Vous avez - un - nouveau message, lança Harry à Hermione en venant lui remettre le papier qu'il venait de ramasser aux pieds d'Avery.

— Tiens, l'assassin n'a pas eu le temps de le fixer à la baguette, pensa tout haut Ron avant d'aller prendre la sorcière dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lisait le nouveau message, identique aux précédents.

— Il n'avait pas dû prévoir qu'il y aurait quatre autres personnes sur place, lui répondit Hermione en rompant délicatement son étreinte, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. »

Elle repensa soudain à sa tirade enflammée d'un peu plus tôt et une montée de stress l'assaillit.

« Et… vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

— Pas plus de cinq minutes, lui apprit Harry qui plissa le front quand il la vit souffler. »

S'apercevant qu'il avait tiqué devant sa réaction, elle s'empressa de reprendre, confusément :

« Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si vous étiez arrivés un peu plus tard ? Je veux dire, peut-être que l'assassin était toujours là et qu'il s'est enfui en vous voyant.

— J'aurais très bien pu lui régler son compte tout seul, affirma Drago avec sa vantardise habituelle.

— C'est ça… ricana Harry. Enfin, il doit être loin maintenant.

— Tu devrais être plus prudente, tu sais qu'il en a après toi ! intervint Ron, légèrement agacé.

— Je ferai plus attention. Ecoutez, je suis un peu choquée par tout ça, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

— Je te ramène, Harry peut très bien…

— Harry peut très bien rien du tout. Tu es en service donc tu dois rester faire ton travail avec lui. »

Ron se renfrogna mais n'insista pas, se contentant d'adresser un regard noir à Drago lorsque celui-ci tendit galamment un bras à Hermione et qu'elle l'accepta sans se faire prier.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Weascloche, je vais bien m'occuper de ta fiancée.

— Essaie seulement de tenter quelque chose avec elle et je…

— Ron, arrête cette crise de jalousie ridicule ! Tu te rends compte de ce pour quoi tu me fais passer ?

— Mais, chérie… »

Gênée par la prise de conscience qu'elle ne réagissait vivement que parce qu'elle n'était pas honnête dans ses sentiments pour lui, la sorcière détourna les yeux et commença à s'éloigner avec Drago.

« Ne dis rien, Dra'. » le dissuada-t-elle de parler quand elle le devina en passe de le faire.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4veR : **Bon, bon, bon… Toujours aucun indice sur le mystérieux justicier, par contre j'adore quand Weasley s'en prend plein la figure pour pas en rond ^^

Toujours aussi prenant et bien écrit !

**Note de DaPlok : **Eh non, pas encore ^^ Oui, hein, on aime bien quand Ron est malmené xD

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Mais vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de mourir, comme le salaud que vous êtes ! (OUAIIIS ! Qu'elle idée de mourir aussi ! Tsss XD)

- JE VOUS HAIS, SEVERUS SNAPE ! (C'est ce qu'on appelle un cri du cœur, un vrai ^^)

- Accélérant leur course, ils finirent par se retrouver nez à nez avec Avery, récemment échappé d'Azkaban et plus récemment encore poignardé en plein cœur par sa propre baguette. (Ouille, ça c'est pas d'bol XD)

- J'aurais très bien pu lui régler son compte tout seul, affirma Drago avec sa vantardise habituelle. (Frimeur, va ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR (Zeugma) :** mais de rien :)

* * *

**3. **

Une fois de retour chez elle, Hermione se versa un verre de whisky pur feu que Drago lui confisqua.

« Je préfère que tu gardes les idées claires.

— Personnellement, je n'y tiens pas tant que ça. Rends-le-moi !

— Non, dit-il en l'avalant d'une seule traite. Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu caches ? »

La sorcière alla s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon, bientôt rejointe par son ami qui s'assit de biais près d'elle, repliant une jambe sous sa cuisse pour faire face à son profil.

« Je peux tout entendre, tu le sais, insista-t-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

— Depuis plusieurs nuits, je rêve que… ton parrain me rend visite dans ma chambre. »

Drago se pinça les lèvres dans une tentative de retenir une remarque qu'il finit par laisser échapper :

« Et il se jette sur toi pour te faire l'amôôôuur sauvagement ? »

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement l'imiter lorsqu'il éclata de rire devant la tête qu'elle devait faire.

« Non, fit-elle en se reprenant. En fait, il reste debout à l'extrémité de mon lit, à me regarder sans bouger ni parler.

— Mouais, ennuyeux à mourir comme hallucination. Mais je suppose qu'en pleine nuit, avec pour seule lumière celle des lampadaires en contrebas, ça doit te faire l'effet de vivre une confrontation Londubat-Épouvantard. Par Merlin, se retrouver dans la peau de Londubat, ça c'est flippant !

— Tu veux bien être sérieux deux secondes ? Quand Ron vient passer la nuit ici, je n'ose même plus faire l'amour avec lui, de peur que Snape nous voie. »

Drago se rencogna dans le sofa, étendit ses bras en croix le long du dossier et croisa les jambes. Puis il lui adressa un regard appuyé, un unique sourcil levé à la manière de son parrain.

« Pardonne-moi d'être direct mais on sait tous les deux que si tu ne couches plus avec la carotte sur pattes, c'est pour une toute autre raison.

— Je vois bien où tu veux en venir… Sauf que je ne peux pas annuler ce mariage, tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes que ça blesserait en plus de Ron ? Molly, Arthur, Ginny et même Harry m'en voudraient pour la peine que je lui causerais si je faisais ça. En plus, à quoi ça servirait ? Ce n'est pas comme si Snape était vivant. Je ne peux pas quand même pas quitter mon fiancé pour un mort. »

Ravalant un sanglot, la sorcière posa sa tempe contre l'épaule de son ami qui referma un bras autour d'elle et appuya son menton contre le haut de sa tête.

« Et puis en plus, Ron a fait une déclaration à la presse pour annoncer nos fiançailles…

— Ah bon ? C'était quand, ça ?

— Je ne sais plus très bien, la semaine dernière. Un peu avant que…

— Que quoi ?

— Qu'Alecto Carrow soit tuée. »

Ils laissèrent un silence chargé de pensées s'installer entre eux avant qu'Hermione ne le brise.

« C'est sûrement une coïncidence.

— Sûrement. Au fait, j'ai peut-être du nouveau, pour l'incendie.

— McGonagall t'a appris quelque chose d'intéressant ?

— Elle pense qu'on perd notre temps à enquêter là dessus, que le feu n'avait dû prendre qu'à cause d'un sort perdu. Mais elle m'a parlé d'une formule qui pouvait nous faire connaître son lanceur. »

Se redressant brusquement, la sorcière l'incita à poursuivre d'un regard pressant.

« Il faudrait se rendre sur place pour ça.

— On pourrait y aller demain.

— Comment ça « on » ? Je ne devais pas te le dire mais… Harry m'a informé des notes laissées pour toi. Ne lui en veux pas ! fit-il lorsqu'elle soupira d'agacement. Crois-moi, ça lui a coûté de confier une information aussi confidentielle à son vieil ennemi ! Il ne l'a fait que pour que je garde un œil sur toi et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

— Oh par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle en réalisant tout à coup ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé jusque là. L'assassin pourrait te considérer comme un mangemort ! Drago, tu dois faire attention, toi aussi !

— Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Si tu regardes bien, il n'a tué que des mangemorts qui avaient activement participé à l'assaut de Poudlard pendant la grande Bataille et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit mon cas… Et puis Alecto, Amycus et Avery s'étaient tous les trois échappés d'Azkaban et étaient depuis pourchassés par les aurors.

— On dirait que l'assassin veut passer publiquement pour une sorte de justicier.

— Et c'est réussi. J'ai appris par ma mère que Rita Skeeter avait passé une annonce dans son journal pour demander à « the shadowizard », comme elle l'a surnommé, de lui accorder une interview. »

Ils riaient de cette dernière lubie de la pseudo-journaliste quand Ron entra dans l'appartement.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens de rentrer donc tu peux partir, lança-t-il à son supposé rival qui acquiesça sans discuter, préférant visiblement éviter une nouvelle altercation inutile.

— Je serai libre demain midi, si tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble, disons, à Pré-au-lard ?

— Quel dommage, c'aurait été avec autant de plaisir que j'en aurais pris en passant un moment en tête à tête avec Aragog mais je ne serai pas disponible ! intervint Ron.

— Je te retrouverai du côté de l'ancienne cabane hurlante, répondit Hermione, sans relever. »

Après avoir confirmé d'un hochement de tête, Drago transplana et la sorcière se retrouva seule avec son fiancé. Lequel s'adoucit à la perspective d'en profiter et alla l'embrasser assez clairement pour qu'elle saisisse la nature de son intention concernant la suite.

« J'ai la migraine, Ron, fit-elle dès qu'il consentit à lui rendre l'usage de sa bouche.

— Bien sûr, comme chaque fois que je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. »

Tout à coup excédée, elle bondit sur ses pieds en s'écriant :

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai même pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vraiment fait l'amour avec toi !

— Il me semble avoir été là, pourtant !

— Ah ça, pour avoir été là, tu as bien été là, oui ! C'est tout le problème, d'ailleurs ! »

Accablé par la confusion, Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sofa.

« Je pense que cette histoire de notes te tracasse plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

— Peut-être bien. Et je voudrais être un peu seule pour y réfléchir. »

Le sorcier dépité leva les yeux dans sa direction et, secouant la tête, se releva. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et dit :

« Si le mariage y est aussi pour quelque chose on pourrait… le repousser un peu ? »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4veR : **Si Ron n'a pas encore compris qu'il est un parfait bouche-trou dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il est encore plus bouché que je le pensais XD (Il me ferait PRESQUE de la peine ^^)

Il me tarde de connaître le fin mot de ce mystère qui plane autour du shadowizard…

Impossible de ne pas se répéter avec DaPlok, donc : super fic, super travail et super auteur ^^ Merci !

**Note de DaPlok : **Heureusement pour lui, Ron est idiot ^^ Pas de souci avec ces répétitions, elles sont autorisées xD

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Non, fit-elle en se reprenant. En fait, il reste debout à l'extrémité de mon lit, à me regarder sans bouger ni parler. (*déçue* XD)

**- **Quand Ron vient passer la nuit ici, je n'ose même plus faire l'amour avec lui, de peur que Snape nous voie. » (Moi, c'est qu'elle se tape Ron qui me fait peur, brrrr)

**- **Sauf que je ne peux pas annuler ce mariage(Mariage avec Ron ?! Merde, elle vient vraiment de toucher le fond, là… XD), tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes que ça blesserait en plus de Ron ?

- J'ai appris par ma mère que Rita Skeeter avait passé une annonce dans son journal pour demander à « the shadowizard » (XD), comme elle l'a surnommé, de lui accorder une interview.

- Quel dommage, c'aurait été avec autant de plaisir que j'en aurais pris en passant un moment en tête à tête avec Aragog mais je ne serai pas disponible ! intervint Ron. (Clape un peu ton beignet, pôv' tache ! ^^)

**- **« Si le mariage y est aussi pour quelque chose on pourrait… le repousser un peu ? » (Mais voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

**RAR (Zeugma) :** ou alors, il s'agit bien d'un rêve... apparemment, personne ici ne veut laisser Snape reposer en paix xD

**Note d'auteur : **contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé et pour votre plus grand bonheur, chers lecteurs, cette fic comportera 6 parties.

* * *

**4.**

Ce soir-là, Hermione peina à trouver le sommeil. Elle cogita de longues heures sur la déception qu'elle avait éprouvée quand Ron lui avait suggéré de repousser le mariage et aboutit inlassablement à la même conclusion : elle avait espéré qu'il lui propose plutôt de l'annuler. Elle ne parvint à s'endormir qu'au petit matin. Dès son réveil, les heures qui la séparèrent de son rendez-vous avec Drago lui semblèrent interminables et elle ne réussit que très difficilement à accomplir ses tâches au Ministère.

« Je pars en pause déjeuner, prévint-elle sa secrétaire dès onze heure et demie, n'y tenant plus. »

La sorcière transplana ensuite à Pré-au-Lard. En avance sur lui, elle se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la cabane hurlante en attendant que Drago ne l'y rejoigne.

_Talonnée par une médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione dévala les escaliers extérieurs de Poudlard en courant vers le saule cogneur. Sur lequel elle jeta un Immobilis pour le paralyser et ainsi pouvoir se glisser dans le passage secret. Mais tandis qu'elle progressait vivement dans l'étroit conduit poussiéreux, elle le vit se remplir d'une fumée épaisse et sentit la température ambiante augmenter. Elle protégea son visage avec le col de sa veste et hoqueta lorsqu'à l'ouverture de la porte d'accès, elle se retrouva face aux flammes. Juste après que la médicomage l'ait rejointe, une partie du toit s'effondra derrière elles. Slalomant entre les colonnes de feu et esquivant leurs projections, Hermione chercha fébrilement à se rendre auprès de Snape. _

_« Miss Granger, il faut immédiatement sortir d'ici !_

_— Pas sans le professeur ! _

_— On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. »_

_La sorcière suivit du regard la direction que l'index de l'autre indiquait et poussa un cri d'effroi à la vue d'un corps calciné. Lorsque deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille et qu'on la traîna de force dehors, elle lutta désespérément, hurlant le nom de Snape et pleurant qu'on la laisse le rejoindre. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se défaire de l'emprise indésirable et se retrouva projetée sur l'herbe en même temps que son assaillant s'y jeta lui-même. Se redressant en position assise, elle tourna la tête vers lui et reconnut Drago malgré son visage et ses cheveux couverts de suie. _

_« J'ai eu ma dose de feu pour aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il en basculant sur le dos. »_

_Tandis que la médicomage s'activait autour d'eux deux pour les examiner, Hermione, choquée et impuissante, garda ses yeux grand ouverts rivés sur l'incendie qui finissait de ravager la cabane._

_« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fichais là, Granger ?_

_— Cher… cher… ton parrain. Toi ? _

_— Même chose. »_

_Après quelques minutes à attendre de retrouver son souffle, Drago se releva péniblement._

_« Ne raconte à personne ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer pour un sauveur. C'est trop ringard. Je n'ai pas survécu jusque là pour finir par mourir de honte. »_

Hermione tressauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule et revint à la réalité.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce brasier, moi non plus, murmura Drago à son oreille avant de lui prendre la main. Allez Mimione, le moment est venu de savoir à qui on doit notre petit tour en Enfer ! »

Elle serra plus fort les doigts de son ami entre les siens et ils s'avancèrent d'un pas déterminé vers ce qui n'était plus qu'un amas disparate de bois brûlé au milieu de restes de charpente rongés par les flammes. Une fois parvenus suffisamment près de celui-ci, Drago indiqua la formule à Hermione.

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

— Tu l'as peut-être lue quelque part. »

La réponse du sorcier la fit se souvenir. Et l'image de ladite formule s'imposa d'elle-même devant ses yeux, écrite à la main dans la marge d'une page d'un ancien manuel de potions. Un rapprochement se forma dans son esprit mais elle préféra le garder pour elle car il était trop fantaisiste pour être crédible.

« Le sort ne marche pas… déplora Drago qui venait de le lancer sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

— Si, il marche forcément ! Peut-être qu'il faut être plus près d'où le lanceur se trouvait ?

— Et comment veux-tu qu'on se place correctement ?

— On va se rapprocher plus près des décombres et tourner autour d'elles en le lançant.

— Et on pourrait reculer d'un pas après chaque tour pour former des cercles de plus en plus amples ?

— Exactement. Les probabilités de réussite sont assez faibles mais on peut quand même essayer. »

Ils entreprirent donc la manœuvre, partant chacun d'un côté opposé. Au bout de quelques pas, un élément indéterminé et qui se trouvait sous l'un tas de bois attira le regard de la sorcière. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un pied, elle appela Drago pour le lui montrer. Celui-ci déblaya et découvrit des jambes, des bras et un torse traversé au niveau du cœur par une baguette empalant une note.

« Inutile de te présenter ce monsieur, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, il me semble, fit le sorcier après avoir dégagé le visage inexpressif du mangemort. Tu sais quoi, Yaxley ? lança-t-il, accroupi à ses côtés et lui attrapant le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

— Quoi ? soupira le jusque là supposé mort. »

Hermione plaqua sa main contre la bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur tandis que Drago, qui dans un réflexe de surprise, s'était relevé d'un bond, fixait l'homme agonisant avec indifférence.

« Je te préfère comme ça, dit-il en lui donnant dans les côtes un violent coup de pied qui fit détourner la tête à son amie. »

Réalisant que le crime ayant de toute évidence été perpétré peu de temps avant leur arrivée, l'assassin était peut-être encore à proximité, elle profita que ses yeux se soient retrouvés à regarder ailleurs pour le chercher. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour vérifier s'il ne se trouvait pas dans les environs et tâtonna bientôt dans le vide pour trouver la manche de Drago, sur laquelle elle tira nerveusement sans quitter du regard la silhouette noire qui venait tout juste de transplaner dans son champ de vision, à bonne distance d'eux. Celle-ci portait une cape dotée d'une capuche rabattue sur sa tête et ce qui avait l'air de ressembler à un masque en silicone sur le visage.

« Par Merlin… c'est… c'est Shadowizard ! s'exclama Drago, aussi conquis qu'un adolescent. Il faut qu'il parte, des aurors risquent d'arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ! fit-il remarquer à son amie avant de courir dans la direction de la silhouette pour provoquer sa fuite. »

Hermione se contenta quant à elle de regarder le justicier qui semblait en faire autant avec elle. Il plaça son index contre ses lèvres puis transplana et elle s'empressa de réessayer de lancer son sort pour confirmer ce qu'elle était venue à penser tant que Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, à la questionner. Après quelques tentatives, un nom fût soufflé à son oreille et alors, tout prit sens dans sa tête.

* * *

**Note de Sevy4veR : **J'ai moi aussi ma p'tite idée sur l'identité du Shadowizard…. Enfin, j'espère ! Mais en attendant d'en savoir plus : un Mangemort de moins, un ! Le vengeur masqué fait une véritable hécatombe. .. Je me demande bien ce qui le motive à ce point… ?

Ah la la, cette fic est décidément un vrai régal. Bon boulot ! ^^

**Note de DaPlok : **xD, vous devez être beaucoup dans ce cas ^^ Les réponses arrivent bientôt !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Elle cogita de longues heures sur la déception qu'elle avait éprouvée quand Ron lui avait suggérer de repousser le mariage et aboutit inlassablement à la même conclusion : elle avait espéré qu'il lui propose plutôt de l'annuler. (Ouf, elle a enfin retrouvé la raison XD

**- **_On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. » (Nan, mais oh ! Tu veux ma main dans la figure, toi ?!)_

**- **_Je n'ai pas survécu jusque là pour finir par mourir de honte. » (En effet, ce serait trop bête XD)_

- Tu l'as peut-être lue quelque part. » (Oh, comme ce serait étonnant … Hermione ? Lire ? J'ai un sérieux doute XD)

- Un rapprochement se forma dans son esprit mais elle préféra le garder pour elle car il était trop fantaisiste pour être crédible. (J'ai pourtant très envie d'y croire, moi ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**RAR (Zeugma) : **quel enthousiasme, merci ! ^^

* * *

**5.**

« Vous êtes trop intelligente pour votre bien.

— J'en ai autant à votre service. »

Celui qui venait de se faufiler en pleine nuit dans la chambre d'Hermione s'avança vers elle pour la faire reculer et la poussa par les épaules quand l'arrière de ses genoux finit par heurter le bord du matelas. Levant les bras, elle se laissa gracieusement tomber à la renverse puis se fit glisser vers le haut. Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, lui coinçant les jambes entre les siennes et appuyant ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Que diriez-vous de baiser avec un mort, miss Granger ?

— Que j'aurais préféré le faire avec « Shadowizard » mais puisque vous n'êtes pas en costume… »

Se redressant sur ses genoux, il déboutonna lentement sa redingote alors qu'impatiente d'avoir accès à sa peau, Hermione cherchait à lui sortir la chemise du pantalon. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent enfin en contact avec les muscles de son ventre, il émit un grognement particulièrement sexy qui accéléra brutalement son humidification intime. Aussitôt après avoir jeté son manteau derrière lui, il se pencha sur elle pour abattre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous sa nuisette pour caresser ses flancs sans encore rompre leur baiser, elle s'accrocha à ses biceps. Quand le manque d'air les fit desceller leurs bouches, elle lui ouvrit la chemise d'un coup sec, faisant voler tous les boutons à travers la pièce.

« Plutôt expéditif comme façon de faire, lui fit-il suavement remarquer en arquant un sourcil.

— Pas assez, marmonna-t-elle avec une moue provocatrice avant de le déshabiller d'un informulé qu'il lui retourna presque instantanément. »

Recouvrant son corps du sien, il embrassa sa gorge dont il suivit la courbe en direction de sa poitrine. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux à deux mains quand tout en malaxant l'autre, il titilla un sein du bout de la langue pour ensuite intervertir. Après quoi il releva la tête et revint étouffer ses soupirs de sa bouche. Puis, prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se plaça entre ses jambes et frotta son sexe contre le sien.

« Merlin, je n'en peux plus d'attendre… gémit-elle en se tortillant sous lui. Je veux…

— Que veux-tu, petite sorcière ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque. Moi, je veux te l'entendre dire. »

Son regard voilé par le désir rivé au le sien, elle glissa brusquement ses mains entre eux pour se saisir de son membre et se l'introduisit elle-même dans la foulée, lui arrachant un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir en même temps qu'elle hoqueta de contentement.

« _Ç_a ! finit-elle par répondre dans un souffle.

— Tu réalises que tu viens pratiquement de me violer ?

— C'est vrai qu'arrivé à ce niveau, le doute planait encore largement sur tes intentions… »

Un rictus revanchard au coin des lèvres, il lui attrapa les poignets et les lui maintint au-dessus de la tête avant de commencer à se mouvoir en elle. Augmentant progressivement le rythme et l'intensité de ses pénétrations et s'immobilisant en-dehors pour se renfoncer en-dedans dans des délais variés et après différentes diversions comme un baiser ou une caresse. Pendant ce temps, elle soulevait ses hanches à la rencontre des siennes et faisait des mouvements circulaires avec son bassin en se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir d'hurler entre deux cris, craignant que tout l'immeuble ne l'entende.

« J'avais lancé un _Assurdiato_ en arrivant alors, vas-y, hurle autant que je t'en donne envie !

— Vantard, cracha-t-elle entre les dents. »

Libérant ses poignets, il lui empoigna les cuisses et les remonta contre ses hanches autour desquelles elle enroula ses jambes. Lorsqu'il lui asséna sans ménagement une série de coups de rein particulièrement bien sentis précisément où il le fallait, l'orgasme l'emporta. Elle se cambra et hurla son nom tout en plantant ses ongles dans la chair entre ses omoplates. Alors il se laissa basculer à son tour, se déversant dans un cri qui sembla le surprendre lui-même.

« Si j'avais su, je t'aurais prise dans mes cachots dès ta majorité sexuelle… haleta-t-il en se retirant avant de rouler sur le dos.

— Et j'aurais été tout ce qu'il y aurait eu de plus consentante, souffla-t-elle une fois sa tête appuyée contre son torse et sa taille entourée de son bras. »

Les ronflements de Snape coupèrent court à toute poursuite possible de discussion et elle-même s'endormit rapidement après lui. Réveillée le lendemain avant lui et prise d'une bouffée de luxure, elle décida de se servir, estimant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle s'y prenait suffisamment bien.

« PUTAIN ! s'écria-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Elle vida sa bouche de son sexe luisant de salive et lui adressa un regard brillant de convoitise.

« Tu aimes ?

— Si j'aime trouver mon érection matinale serrée entre tes lèvres ? Voilà une question qui mérite réflexion... Ouiiiiiiii, gémit-il tandis qu'elle le faisait glisser de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge. Continue… siffla-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses boucles, son bassin remuant de lui-même. »

Lorsqu'il tenta de se retirer, la sorcière ne le laissa pas faire et insista pour le garder au moment où il vint dans un râle de plaisir. Un _recurvite_ plus tard, elle se rallongea à ses côtés tandis qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me forces la main, lui fit-il observer dans un souffle.

— Et tu as l'air de le vivre plutôt bien.

— C'est un scandale d'avoir aussi peu de respect pour les morts…

— Je dirais, et je sais de quoi je parle, qu'au moins une partie de ton anatomie est tout à fait vivante. »

Après s'être fait un devoir de lui retourner convenablement son attention matinale, il se redressa en position assise dans le lit et l'incita à en faire autant.

« Il me semble que vous me devez quelques petites explications, Miss Granger…

— Oh, dois-je comprendre que vous voulez savoir comment j'ai percé le terrible secret du grand et sexy Severus Snape ?

— N'exagérons rien. Il n'était pas si terrible que ça, ce secret. »

* * *

**Note de** **Sevy4eveR** : YEAAAH ! He's alive *dance de la joie* ^^

J'espérais bien que notre auteur ne nous laisserait pas pleurer toutes les larmes de notre corps de pauvres petites lectrices désespérées sur les cendres sans vie de Severus … !

Et en plus on a droit à des retrouvailles en fanfares ! Héhé, que demander de plus (à part des tonnes d'autres fic, bien sûr ^^)?

Bon, je me jette de ce pas dans la dernière partie pour découvrir l'explication de tout ça ^^

**Note de DaPlok : **Vous avez de la chance que ma bêta soit une happy-end addict très dangereuse pour les auteurs qui osent clôturer une fic sur du drame xD. En même temps, qui d'autre pouvait se glisser aussi bien dans la peau de Shadowizard ? Allez, il ne reste plus que les explications ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent enfin en contact avec les muscles de son ventre (*0*), il émit un grognement particulièrement sexy qui accéléra brutalement son humidification intime.

- Que veux-tu, petite sorcière ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque. Moi, je veux te l'entendre dire. (*bave* mais quel homme !)

- Ça ! finit-elle par répondre dans un souffle. (De petits gestes valent bien mieux que de grands discours, hein Hermione ? XD)

- C'est vrai qu'arrivé à ce niveau, le doute planait encore largement sur tes intentions… » (J'adore ^^)

- J'avais lancé un _Assurdiato_ en arrivant alors, vas-y, hurle autant que je t'en donne envie ! (Quelle modestie dis donc… il me rappelle quelqu'un ^^)

- Les ronflements de Snape (Les quoi ?! C'est quoi c't'arnaque… Eh oh, depuis le temps qu'on l'attend, c'est pas pour le voir roupiller XD) coupèrent court à toute poursuite possible de discussion et elle-même s'endormit rapidement après lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur **: Et voilà, c'est la dernière partie de cette fic ^^ Merci à tous ceux/celles qui l'ont reviewée, followé, favoritée ou juste lue :)

Et un merci tout particulier à ma bêta préférée, Sevy4eveR.

* * *

**6. **

« J'ai commencé par trouver l'incendie de la cabane hurlante suspect. Il avait été trop destructeur pour avoir été causé par un ou même plusieurs sorts perdus. Alors, j'ai enquêté dessus avec Drago. Oui, parce que comme tu as pu le voir, lui et moi, on s'est rapprochés depuis ta disparition. Il a été le seul à comprendre ce que je ressentais et a bien vouloir m'aider dans mes recherches. En recoupant des témoignages, on a fini par être sûrs que personne n'avait mis le feu par accident et on a décidé de chercher qui l'avait volontairement fait. Je m'interrogeais sur sa motivation et la seule raison qui me venait à l'esprit c'était qu'il devait y trouver un intérêt comme pouvoir cacher quelque chose. A peu près au même moment, Shadowizard est apparu. Il décomptait les meurtres avant de me retrouver mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir vraiment menacée puisqu'il ne tuait que les mangemorts.

— Quand j'ai su qu'ils s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban, j'ai craint pour ta sécurité. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé d'autre choix que de les éliminer un par un.

— C'est à la fois immoral et délicat de ta part. Je n'en ai parlé à personne mais l'écriture des notes qui m'étaient adressées me semblait familière. Et quand Drago m'a donné le nom d'une formule qu'il avait soutiré à McGonagall pour identifier le lanceur d'un sort, je me suis souvenue que je l'avais vu écrite sur le manuel du Prince de sang-mêlé. J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de ton écriture, que tu étais Shadowizard, qui comme par hasard avait choisi de porter un masque de grand brûlé, et que tu avais dû allumer l'incendie pour qu'on te croie mort. Harry, Ron et moi t'avions vu dans la cabane hurlante, personne ne serait allé penser que le corps calciné qui s'y trouvait n'était pas le tien. Et quand le sort d'identification t'a désigné comme le pyromane, j'ai su que j'avais raison. La question qui reste sans réponse, c'est pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de réapparaître dans ma vie ?

— Nagini m'avait empoisonné mais j'avais avalé un antidote en prévision de son attaque. Par contre, sa morsure m'avait considérablement affaibli et j'ai agrandi la plaie malgré moi dans mes efforts pour traîner le corps de Dolohov, n'étant pas en état de pratiquer des sorts trop demandeurs en énergie comme le _levicorpus_ et devant économiser le peu de force qu'il me restait pour l'incendiaire que je voulais lancer ensuite. Quand je suis enfin sorti de la cabane et que j'y ai mis le feu, un coup de vent a causé un retour de flamme qui m'a brûlé assez gravement. Si Drago n'avait pas été là…

— Attends, Drago ? Alors, il savait tout ? Depuis le début ?

— Il m'a conduit dans l'une des vieilles propriétés secondaires de sa famille et s'est occupé de moi pendant mes longs mois de convalescence. Comme je voulais être sûr qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, je lui ai fait faire un serment inviolable qu'il a trouvé le moyen de contourner en s'assurant que tu suivais la bonne piste. Je le soupçonne même de s'être arrangé pour que l'on se croise, près de ma tombe et de la cabane. Alors, tu n'as vraiment rien à lui reprocher. Quand il m'a appris pour tes fiançailles avec Ronald Weasley, j'ai décidé de te retrouver. Mais l'évasion à Azkaban m'a forcé à reprendre contact avec toi par un moyen détourné, en espérant que tu comprennes et en misant sur l'incapacité de mon filleul à te dissimuler ma survie plus longtemps puisqu'il m'avait déjà dérobé ma lettre pour te la remettre en douce. »

Se rallongeant l'un contre l'autre, ils soupirèrent d'aise.

« Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, si les aurors apprennent toute la vérité sur cette affaire, je serais envoyé à Azkaban. »

Du jour au lendemain, Hermione Granger quitta fiancé et emploi pour aller s'installer un laboratoire de potions au sous-sol d'une certaine maison secondaire mise à sa disposition par Drago. A ceux qui lui firent des reproches, elle répondit inlassablement en reprenant à son compte les mots d'une ancienne première dame française :

« Je ne pars pas sur un coup de tête, je pars sur un coup de cœur. »

Pendant un moment, elle alimenta malgré elle les rumeurs les plus folles sur sa collaboration avec ce mystérieux collègue qui refusait catégoriquement de se montrer en public, déclinant invitations aux soirées, interviews de journalistes et autres réjouissances. Mais elle s'en amusa, préférant distiller, au grand désespoir du concerné et aussi pour le plus grand divertissement de Drago, des informations suggestives telles que :

« Vous vous ficheriez bien de savoir à quoi ressemble son visage si vous saviez ce dont il est capable avec les mains… Hum… Je parle de son agilité dans la préparation des potions, bien entendu ! »

Sous prétexte qu'un système de vente directe serait profitable aux finances du laboratoire, Drago ouvrit un magasin au rez-de-chaussée afin d'y proposer aux particuliers les excédents des potions fabriquées en-dessous pour les hôpitaux et autres établissements médicaux dans le besoin. En réalité, si son intérêt se situait bien en dessous de quelque chose, c'était plutôt de sa ceinture. Il consacrait une bonne partie de ses échanges clientèles à la drague des jeunes clientes qui, intriguées par les articles people de la presse sorcière, se présentaient à la boutique plus souvent avec l'intention de découvrir l'identité de « l'homme du sous-sol » que celle d'acheter des potions. Mais qu'il s'agisse de la venue de clients comme d'amis, celui-ci restait obstinément terré dans son laboratoire.

« C'est le fantôme de Snape, plaisantèrent un jour Harry et Ron au cours d'une visite à leur amie.

— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, rit-elle avant d'ajouter d'un air sérieux : les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. »

Snape se plut pendant près d'une année à réduire ses déplacements au trajet laboratoire/chambre avec arrêt à la cuisine à l'heure des repas. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau compte à rebours le contraigne à se préparer à changer la donne, ce matin où il trouva une note posée sous son rasoir et sur laquelle l'écriture d'Hermione disait : « Plus qu'un peu moins de neuf mois avant que lui ou elle ne te trouve. »

* * *

**Note de Sevy4eveR** : Et voilà…c'est déjà fini. Pfff, c'est le problème : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais j'ai passé un excellent moment avec cette fic. J'aime toujours autant tes super idées, ton style, le caractère de tes personnages et… ben, tout, quoi !

Et c'est vrai je suis une vraie addict des happy-end… et qu'est-ce que je suis gâtée encore une fois ! ^^

Merci Ô Grand Manitou de ffnet ^^

**Note de DaPlok** : Hug ! Grand Manitou te remercier encore de ton travail, Sevy ^^

***** Sevy4everR Touch *****

- Attends, Drago ? Alors, il savait tout ? Depuis le début ? (Le p'tit fumier… XD)

- Comme je voulais être sûr qu'il ne dirait rien à personne, je lui ai fait faire un serment inviolable qu'il a trouvé le moyen de contourner en s'assurant que tu suivais la bonne piste. (Bon, il se rachète un peu là ^^)

- « Je ne pars pas sur un coup de tête, je pars sur un coup de cœur. »(Joliii ^^)

- Il consacrait une bonne partie de ses échanges clientèles à la drague des jeunes clientes (Bah après tout, il l'a bien mérité, non ? ^^) qui, intriguées par les articles people de la presse sorcière, se présentaient à la boutique plus souvent avec l'intention de découvrir l'identité de « l'homme du sous-sol » que celle d'acheter des potions.

- C'est lefantôme de Snape, plaisantèrent un jour Harry et Ron au cours d'une visite à leur amie. (Ben mon pote, si tu savais… XD)

- Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau compte à rebours le contraigne à se préparer à changer la donne, ce matin où il trouva une note posée sous son rasoir et sur laquelle l'écriture d'Hermione disait : « Plus qu'un peu moins de neuf mois avant que lui ou elle ne te trouve. » (Bien trouvé le coup du p'tit mot ^^)


End file.
